Family Problems Shane Gray Story
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: -Based on 2008s Taken staring Liam Neeson, Famke Janssen, and Maggie Grace-
1. Chapter 1

**LALALALALA remakes remakes i had to remake this one since a lot of ppl thought tht using a play type thing wasn't tht good. BUT NOW IT LOOKS SHORTER UGH anyways lol heres the new version. Like i said my friend created this and if you want to watch videos about this so you can see what the Chloe, Emma, and Danni..well you prob knw danni but not whos playing the otehr two so heres a link for it http :/****/www . youtube . com / watch?v = xBaQIZpci8s without spaces lol**

* * *

"So how's Paris?

You guys having fun yet?"

asked a 15 year old Shane Gray while talking to his 12 year old brother Nate.

"Nope not at all, Jason kept blasting his music too loud and Chloe flirted with another boy,"

Nate replied while sitting on the couch in their lovely Paris hotel.

"She did?!"

Shane asked shocked.

A 14 year old, Chloe, who heard the conversation, ran in and took the phone from Nate.

"Shane, I swear it was only because we were broke.

I had to make him want to pay for the cab,"

Chloe explained.

"Seriously?"

Shane asked.

"Yes seriously.

Hold on I'm gonna go in the other room, Jason and Danni are blasting the music too loud"

She said.

"Okay," Shane replied.

"I'll be right back!"

she said over the music and walked out of the living room.

Chloe walked down the hall to the hotel bedroom.

"Shane I can't thank you enough for this.

I can't believe you gave me your plane ticket! Are you mental?"

Chloe asked jokingly.

"I am, you should know that by now,"

Shane answered.

"I do," she told him while laying down on the bed,

"I miss you."

"I miss you too,"

Shane replied.

"This place is no fun witho-"

Danielle's scream broke off her sentence.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"I don't know.."

Chloe answered while walking to the door.

"Put me down!"

Nate yelled from the living room.

At that point Nate's eleven year old best friend, Emma, screamed.

Chloe who is frightened backed into the room again.

"Th-they got Nate and Emma," s

he whispered into the phone.

"Let go of me!" a 16 year old Danielle screamed.

"Don't you touch her!" a 17 year old Jason yelled at someone.

Chloe decides to walk down the hallway, and she peered into the living room.

"Put me down!"

Nate said again while being carried by some man.

"Nate!" Emma yelled while being pulled out of the hotel with Nate right behind her.

Danielle screams again.

CRASH! Then a mirror shatters.

"Danni!" Jason yelled followed by another mirror shattering.

A few seconds go by and the hotel door opens then slams shut.

"T-They got Jason and Danni,"

Chloe said horrified.

"Do they know your there?" Shane asked.

"I don't think so,"

Chloe replied while turning around.

When she turned around, she came face to face with an unknown man.

Chloe's eyes went wide and she screamed.

The man tried to grab her.

She jumped back from him and dropped her phone.

"Oh my god," she said and ran to the window of the room.

Chloe starts banging on the window.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

The man grabs her from behind and lifts her over his shoulder.

"SHAAAAANNNEEE!! PUT ME DOWN!" she bellowed.

Not even bothered by her yelling, the man walks out of the hotel room with her.

"Put me down!" Chloe said while screaming.

The man carries her out of the hotel.

Shane sat there, wide eyed, was listening to the whole thing in shock.

He gets up and runs downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Nate, Jason, Emma, Chloe, Danni, something happened!"

Shane yelled.

Ms. Gray walked out from the living room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone took them!

Broke into their hotel and took them!" he said still yelling.

"Shane, I swear if this is one of your jokes," Ms. Gray warned.

"It's not! Listen to this recording of the phone call! Listen!"

Shane said and replayed the call.

"_Put me down!" yelled Nate._

_Right then Emma screamed._

"_Someone's here," said Chloe._

"_Let me go!" Danielle yelled._

The recording ended and Shane looked at her.

"See?" he said.

"Oh my god," Ms. Gray grabs his phone and runs to the kitchen,

" Paul! Paul! We have a problem!"

"SHAAAANNNEE!!" said an echo of Chloe's voice in Shane's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright ehres the second chapter and the video to go with it! http: // www .youtube .com / watch?v = bGAN8aSXxQY just no spaces =P R&R**

* * *

Shane follows him mom to the kitchen.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

he said frantically to his mom.

"Yes, my sons and three of their friends have been kidnapped,"

said Mr. Gray while walking out of the room.

"Shane, we're gonna do everything we can to find them,"

Ms. Gray told her son.

"Can't we just go to Paris and look for them?"

he asked.

"Shane you know we can't do that. We don't have the money,"

She reminded him.

" But mom! This is Nate and Jason and Chloe, Danni, and Emma!"

He yelled.

"I'm sorry honey, but we just don't have the money,"

She told him.

"We'll call the police there and do whatever we can,"

Ms. Gray said and walked away.

"Can't you take the money out of my college fund!?"

Shane asked rather loudly.

"No, Shane we can't because we can't touch the money till you're 18,"

Ms. Gray replied.

"Well, this sucks!"

Shane said and walked upstairs.

"Come on, Shane! Think! What can you do to help."

While thinking he hears Nate in his head say, _Put me down!_

Then Emma screams and Shane hits his head.

"Ah! Stop, stop, stop. I gotta do something."

He concludes.

He walks to his computer and sits down at desk and opens up Wycoff Bank.

"Name..Denise Gray. Password…?"

Shane came to a blank.

He started thinking of all the possibilities it could be.

"Gray Kids, no, Gray Sons, dang it, Gray Boys, come on!"

He just couldn't think of what it could be until..

"Hmm…Gray Brothers? And the Gray Brothers nickname would be Connect 3?"

The computer voice replied, "Correct"

Shane smiled and said,

"Yes! I did it!"

At that moment Ms. Gray walked into his room.

"Did what, dear?" she asked.

Shane's eyes went wide and he tried to think of a lie.

"I uh..tied my shoes,"

He said and mentally slapped himself.

"Huh?"

She said confused.

"Er, yeah I couldn't tie my shoes and when I finally did I got excited,"

He said hoping she would buy it.

"Okay, that's good dear,"

She said and walked out of the room confused.

"Phew…" Shane said.

The next morning around five a.m. Shane got up and changed into his

Black sweater shirt, a pair of jeans, and black and white sneakers.

He grabbed his backpack and quietly packed some clothes.

As he zipped it up, his door swug open and there stood his 5 year old bro, Frankie.

"Whatcha doin'?" Frankie asked his older brother curiously.

"Um, I'm going out," he told him obviously lying.

Frankie glanced at Shane's backpack.

"With a full backpack?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, you need to be prepared for the worst," Shane explained.

Frankie looked to his right and his eyes opened wide.

He ran to Shane's computer desk and took the plane tickets off his desk.

"Plane tickets? Is that where you went last night?" Frankie asked.

"Maybe," Shane answered and snatched the tickets away from Frankie.

"Can I come with you?" Frankie asked his brother eagerly.

"No," he said and walked out of the room downstairs.

Frankie followed him out.

"If you don't take me with you I'll go tell mom!" he threatened.

Shane stopped, turned, and looked at Frankie.

"Frankie I swear, don't you dare tell mom," Shane warned him.

Frankie grinned and replied, "Then take me with you."

Shane glared at him.

"Ugh fine, go pack, quickly."

"Yes!" Frankie said quietly and ran upstairs.

Shane sat down to wait,

But Frankie had already come back two seconds after he had left.

"How did you…?" Shane asked confused.

"I already had a bag packed. Now come on lets go,"

Frankie said and walked out the door.

Shane rolled his eyes and followed quickly after his brother out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**LALALALALALALA Here's the next chapter and i swear ill have the last one up in afew hours sas soon as I'm finished. and here is the video for this one too http: // www. youtube .com /watch?v= BJzjo_OhhyM just no spaces like i said R&R**

* * *

A few hours later when they got on the plane,

Shane slept quietly in his seat while Frankie sat impatiently in the seat next to him.

Frankie kept moving around never able to be comfortable in one spot.

He kept alternating from playing his gameboy to not playing his gameboy.

He even crumbled up paper balls and

Threw them at the back of an old man's bald sometimes.

Frankie sighed and shook Shane's arm.

"Shane?" he said trying to make his brother up.

Shane stayed sound asleep.

Frankie looked around and stood up.

He then slapped Shane across the face.

Shane jumped in surprise then his eyes focused and he realized it was Frankie.

"W-what Frankie?" he asked irritated as he rubbed his forehead.

"Where are we going?" Frankie asked.

"For the fifth time, we are going to Paris," Shane said.

"Why?" Frankie asked.

Shane looked at him and replied,

"To look for Nick, Kevin, and the girls."

"How did you get the money?"

Frankie continued with his billions of questions.

"I…I hacked mom's account and took it out of my college fund,"

Shane explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now can you please try and get some sleep?"

Shane asked.

"Fine," Frankie said and closed his eyes.

Shane closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

"_Nick!" Emma yelled._

"_Put me down!" Nick said._

"_They got Nick and Emma," Chloe told Shane._

_Then, Danielle screams and a mirror shatters._

"_Danni!" Kevin said and another mirror shatters._

Shane quickly opens his eyes and notices he broke out in a sweat.

He looks over at Frankie who is staring at him with curious eyes.

"Did they say how long until we land?" he asks his younger brother.

Right when he said that the pilot went over the intercom and said,

"We will be landing in two minutes."

"Yep, they did. Just now," Frankie said speaking the obvious.

"I know I heard him," Shane said.

"Okay," Frankie said.

A few minutes later and the plane landed.

Shane and Frankie were the last to get off the plane.

They looked around and Shane tried to remember the hotel they all stayed at.

"Come on Shane think, think," he said talking to himself.

What hotel are they staying at exactly? He thought.

He remembers his mom saying, "The Rose Hotel."

"The Rose Hotel!" Shane exclaimed.

"Come on Frankie," he said and picked him up and ran to the front of the airport.

When they got to the front, they saw a police officer.

Shane walked up to him casually and asked,

"Hello sir, Can you help me?"

"The bathrooms are at the other side of the station, kid,"

He told him with a think French accent in his voice.

"No, not that. We are looking for the Rose Hotel," he told him.

"About two miles down Elizabeth street. It has two big blue doors, you can't miss it."

The officer told him.

"Thank you," Shane said and started walking that way.

Frankie was still looking at the officer.

He noticed the officer had a strange look on his face

And right after they left he spoke into his walkie—talkie.

"Um, Shane," Frankie said.

"What Frankie?" Shane asked.

"There is something _**VERY **_strange about that officer," he said.

"Strange? Strange how?" Shane asked.

"He was smiling all weird and he talked into that phone thing right when we left,"

Frankie said.

"So, he might have saw someone stealing a purse somewhere,"

Shane told Frankie.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"That's right. One about 16 and the other a toddler,"

Said the officer into his walkie –talkie.

"Very easy targets," he said and smiled.

"They're heading to the Rose Hotel," he finished.

"Good going," said a man over the speaker with an English accent,

"Keep an eye on them!"

"Will do," said the officer and smiled and walked after Shane and Frankie.


End file.
